Kameron
by pandaattack14
Summary: We meet certain people for a reason. Those people will either help you or ruin you. What happens when the Tweedles befriend a slightly mysterious, yet very pretty girl. JOGAN TWEEDLES KLAINE RANE DATHERINE WESxOC TWEEDLESxOC DALTON
1. Kameron

**A/N: **This is my first story so please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any characters from CP Coulter's_ DALTON._ I only own my OCs.

**Summary: **We meet certain people for a reason. Those people will either help you or ruin you. What happens when the Tweedles befriend a slightly mysterious, yet very pretty girl. JOGAN TWEEDLES KLAINE RANE DATHERINE WESxOC TWEEDLESxOC DALTON

* * *

The first time they saw her was just after they won sectionals with the New Directions.

_Wes and David were moving across the stage with fierce strides now and the twins leapt forward and grabbed their arms. "Whoa! Hey! Stop—stop! Don't go there, guys!"_

_"__Go there__?" Wes demanded. "__That __guy's been there and __back__! And he shows up here to see Kurt?"_

_"Don't do this now! He's gone!" Evan snapped. "He didn't do anything here. Come on!"_

_David shrugged free of Ethan's grasp, glaring at him._

Ethan glanced at his twin and frowned. Standing by the wings just behind Evan was a… girl?

Yes. That was definitely a girl. And a pretty one at that.

She had long blond hair that was slightly curly with blue tips. She wore a Union Jack shirt with black skinny jeans. Her blue eyes highlighted by the black eye shadow and liner she had on. Her eyes met Ethan's and she winked at him.

Evan, sensing his twins stare, looked at him and followed his line of sight. The Tweedles made to approach her, but as soon as they took one step she was gone.

Deciding it best not to worry too much about it, the Tweedles shared a look and returned to the matter at hand: Karofsky's threat of death to their little Alice.

* * *

The second time they saw her was after Dalton's big win at their soccer game.

_In a united battle cry, the Kings ran into the field. The Windsor boys started leaping over the barricades and to Kurt and Reed on the grounds, where they were subsequently smothered by hugs of gratitude._

A flash of yellow by the end of the field caught Evan's attention. He looked over at Ethan, who had seen the same thing, and they both nodded and snuck off in that direction.

As they approached the spot they saw the mystery girl they saw a sleek black car pull out of the Dalton parking lot. They didn't know what was going on but they did know one thing; she is causing them to win.

"You're seeing what I see, right?" Ethan managed to pant out as they came to a full stop.

"A mysterious talking flower with yellow petals?" Evan frowned. "Cause I see that."

Ethan turned back to the field. "Should we tell someone?"

"If we see her again. For all we know she could have a friend or brother that goes here." Evan shrugged.

They started walking back to their friends in the bleachers when Ethan spoke up. "I guess you're right. What if she is stalking one of us?"

Evan sighed, "Then she is doing a hell of a good job at it." Ethan laughed and nodded.

* * *

The third time they saw her scared the hell out of them.

_This definitely had to be a massive Christmas present. "I'm definitely asking my parents about it. And even if they say no, I'll likely smuggle away into a suitcase or something."_

_The twins happily tackled him again. Wes, used to this spectacle, passed by the heap of bodies on the floor and said, "Kurt? Blaine's looking for you in his room."_

_Kurt got up quickly, turning red. "What for?"_

_"I don't know… I think he wants to say goodbye?"_

As Kurt walked towards Blaine's room, the Tweedles raced downstairs. When they got to the first floor they accidentally bumped into her, sending her falling to the floor. They didn't sop to help her they just kept running all the way to David.

Colin Brightman frowned at his son's antics and helped the girl to her feet. "Are you Okay? EVAN! ETHAN! OVER HERE NOW."

"I'm fine." She answered. Colin smiled at her accent. The twins approached them and smiled. "Dad!"

"You knocked this young lady over. Apologize. Now." Colin demanded.

"Really, it's fine." She shifted looking at the door.

"We are very sorry flower. It won't happen again." The Tweedles smiled their Cheshire cat grins.

She looked over at them and frowned. "I have to go."

Evan and Ethan stared wide-eyed at her. She glared at them and raced out the front door. The twins looked at each other and sprinted up the stairs.

They first saw Reed and they grabbed his arms dragging him into their room. They carefully set Reed down on the couch. And launched into a description of everything they knew.

Ethan was pacing back and forth on the other side of the coffee table. "There is this girl-"

"-Blond, tall, blue eyes, really pretty-", Evan was pacing in the opposite direction of his twin.

"-She was at sectionals-"

"-British-"

"-The soccer match-"

"-I wonder what part of Europe she's from."

"-she was just downstairs. Then she left." Ethan stopped pacing and looked at Reed for help.

Evan came to stop right next to his twin and frowned. "She's like a sexy, mysterious, gorgeous... ghost."

"GHOST?!" Dwight exclaimed, over hearing the conversation from the doorway.

Ethan frowned but nodded anyway. "Ghost. She keeps appearing but only we see her."

"Except tonight. Everyone downstairs saw her." Evan added.

"Well," Reed spook calmly, unsure of what he just heard. "We won all those competitions. Maybe she's a good luck charm."

"She's a gypsy." Dwight corrected. "Maybe she's a reaper! Maybe she is here to collect you after you're impending death!"

"Get out!" They chorused. They turned to Reed and stated simply. "We'll get answers if we see her again."

Reed smiled and stood. "I have to make sure I got everything from my room." He walked to the door and tripped on the carpeted floor sending him flying to the floor.

"Whoa!" Shane exclaimed and caught reed just before he hit the floor. "You have to be more careful."

"I try." Reed mumbled.

* * *

_"Didn't he kiss him under the mistletoe, though?" Evan supplied._

_At that, the others looked down at him, staring in shock. "When was this?"_

_"Before winter break, at school, Blaine's room, doorway," grinned Ethan, sighing like a mother. "It was the cutest, sweetest, snuggly-wugglyest grossness you ever saw in Windsor."_

_"We needed to see a dentist after," Evan added with a smug smile. "It was that sweet."_

"Wait!" Ethan frowned. "Isn't that gypsy-reaper?" he pointed behind Kurt and Blaine on the opposite side of the road.

Sure enough, there she was. They watched as she turned the corner and disappear. Evan and Ethan glanced at each other- nodded- and flew out the front doors into the cold air.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked baffled. Blaine just glared as the other boys stepped outside.

"What is going on?" Wes spoke up from behind them.

Evan and Ethan raced across the street and after the mystery girl, the others following closely behind. "Come on!"

"Keep up!"

They followed her all the way to central park, but lost her in the crowd surrounding _Pure Energy _as they performed again today. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd just as the group's sound system went down.

A familiar beat started to pulse through the air and a small group shoved through the crowd and the performing show choir.

Na na na na, na na, na na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na, na na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na

A small group of boys lifted a pretty blonde from behind them and tossed her forward. She landed in a crouched position only to slowly, seductive straighten up facing the general area the Windsor conspirators were in and began singing.

If I was a rich girl, na na, na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
'Cause I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown

Another girl the Tweedles recognized as 'gypsy-reaper' stepped forward and took the next verse. This surprised them. They didn't expect another show choir to take them down in New York.

No, I wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to  
My fancy house in London town

The first girl pulled mystery girl back into their little group, they then proceeded to perform complicated synchronized dance moves. Gypsy front and center leading the group in the dance as she continued the lyrics.

All the riches, baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches, baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches, baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby, your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl, na na, na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
'Cause I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl

Mystery girl was _literally_ flipped forward and caught just in front of the Windsor boys. She grinned and winked before turning her attention to the crowd. She pumped up the crowd and generally pissed off every member of _Pure Energy._

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me, and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby, hurry up and come and save me

All the riches, baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches, baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches, baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby, your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

A shorter girl with black hair flipped forward and started to rap. The other two flanking her, singing back up.

The guys started to dance in perfect synchronization.

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love, what? Give it up  
What? Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter  
Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, what?

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love, what? Give it up  
What? Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter  
Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter

What happened to my life? Turned upside down  
Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ting, mmm  
You know you can't buy these things, no

See Kammy and her L.A.M.B.

The brunette threw her arm around gypsy-reaper at the mention of 'Kammy'. The girl winked and blew a kiss to the crowd- the Dalton boys in particular.

I rock the fetish, people, you know who I am  
Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked, I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

The first two girls carelessly tossed the lines back and forth while they performed complicated dance moves that put the _step up _movies to shame_._

If I was rich girl, na na, na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
'Cause I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl

The entire group backed up and formed a perfect choir stance, the three lead singers forming a triangle in the front.

Na na na na, na na, na na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na

Na na na na, na na, na na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na

Na na na na, na na, na na na na, na na  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na, na na

The crowd exploded into cheers and applause, as _Pure Energy _glared and shoved through the crowd and fled the area.

The Windsor conspirators stayed behind and watched, unable to say anything. They were almost too shocked to notice the three lead singers walk up to them from the side.

The one recognized as gypsy-reaper spoke, and those four words-for better or for worse- turned the Tweedles world upside down.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **So... Please review with any ideas and such. I'm scared now. I'm just gonna hide under my covers and eat my sour patch kids now. Reviews = Love from me.


	2. The Meeting

"So let me get this straight; you stalked us because you are on our side?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. They were all sitting in a small café, after deciding to follow the three ladies. Kameron nodded. "That's insane. Why couldn't you just walk up to us like a normal person and tell us 'Hey, I'm rooting for you because the other team is terrible.'?"

"That's lame." Karmen stated simply before leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Kameron sighed at the confused looks the boys still carried and explained farther. "I can't just walk up to you guys and say that stuff because Pure Energy has been trying to recruit me for almost three years. They aren't good enough for my level of awesome." She shrugged and glared at Karmen who was still taking little sips of her drink. The Windsor conspirators shifted at the murderous glare being given to the poor girl.

Ily, sensing a tense silence, looked up from her phone and her eyes widened. "Okay! We need to rush this little meeting before Kammy kills Karry."

"Right," Kameron shifted her gaze back to the Tweedles sitting in front of her. "you guys aren't necessarily good enough either, but you are on a higher ranking then they are. Therefore, we are on-"

"Why?" Ethan cut her off. Evan glanced at his twin and then back to Kameron. "Why are you on our side?"

"Because Pure Energy can and will destroy you." Kameron frowned. "They have Naomi Parker on their side. She doesn't like me very much but she will come after you when she notices you are most vulnerable."

Karmen grins mischievously. "That's where we come in."

"Since Parker doesn't like Kameron, she shall be very aggravated when she goes to attack and there is a secret layer protecting you." Ily sat up straighter and took out a sheet of paper. "These are our numbers. Use them. Text us whenever anyone you have deemed important has a fallout or something."

"Naomi likes fallouts. It gives her something to use as salt on open wounds." Karmen nodded encouragingly.

Kameron took Karmen's cup and gave it to Ily, cautious not to spill any of its contents. "Thus meaning, anyone valuable has to be documented to us. Even tall, blond, green-eyed, and crazy counts."

"Logan?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kameron glared at him, as if she didn't really like him all that much. "You may not like him, and you may not deem him stable a majority of the time but he is still a major part of your little team."

"…and he is one of Kameron's closest friends." Karmen mumbled quietly.

At that the Tweedles eyes widened and they gasped. "You!"

"Took you long enough." Kameron chuckled. "You don't deserve my help. So take it while it's still there." With that Kameron stood and stalked out of the café, the other two girl following close behind.

At dinner that night the Tweedles explained everything. How they knew her, when they met her and why she's friends with Logan. The boys sat in different stages of emotion: Dwight was staring wide-eyed as the Tweedles explained; David was leaning forward completely engrossed in the story; Wes sat playing with his phone; Reed was confused; Kurt and Blaine were semi-interested; and Shane was staring at the ground absorbing as much info as possible.

When the Tweedles finished their story Reed raised his hand as if he was in class. Ethan gestured to the dormouse. "Yes, Reed?"

"So Kameron and Logan are friends because they both are easily angered?"

"No. Logan is easily angered. Kameron has something off about her." Ethan plopped down on the couch. Evan sighed and did the same as he continued. "We tried to find out what it is, but it got kind of scary so we backed off."

"So, she hates you?"

"No, she's just not exactly our biggest fans anymore."

"So, she hates you?"

"Yes, she hates us." The Brightman twins looked towards each other, both having the same idea. "The knave is going to be a required visit in the morning."

"YOU MET WHO TODAY?!" Logan all but screamed.

"Evan and Ethan Brightman." Kameron leaned back on Logan's bed, undeterred by his outburst.

"Why would you do that?!" Logan sighed at sat next to her. "You give me headaches."

Kameron sat up and threw her arms around his neck, propping her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll tell Misha to allow you to have full access to his clubs."

"You don't have to do that." Logan leaned his head against hers.

"Well, I am." She stated stubbornly and he knew it was a lost cause. "You are my best friend."

"Always." Logan replied quietly. They sat there for a while, just soaking in each other's company. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked after a long while.

Kameron pulled back slightly. "What movie?"

"Anything you want to watch."

"Can we watch the new one with Julian Larson in it?"

"Get the popcorn."

"YES!" Kameron jumped up and raced out the room and into the kitchen as Logan clutched his ear chuckling. He hooked up Kameron's laptop and placed the CD into the slot and watched as the opening credits rolled.

Kameron pranced back into the room with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn. She crawled over Logan's lap and laid on her stomach placing the popcorn between them. Logan laid next to her and propped his head up in his hand.

They soon drifted off to sleep. Not really caring much for anything around them. The movie was forgotten along with the half-eaten bowl of popcorn. John Wright walked past the room and stopped hearing noise coming from within. He pushed the down open and almost smiled at the sight of the two laying fast asleep. He carefully closed the laptop and removed the popcorn from the bed and set it on the floor.

John slipped out of the room silently and continued on his way to his room further down the hall.


End file.
